Monster - Kakuhida
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Kakuzu hides himself from the world to escape the pain of ridicule. He finds a boy in the snow who thinks he is beautiful. One Shot


Monster - Kakuhida

All his life he had felt it. The pain of loneliness, rejection, name calling, jokes about his scars and much, much more. He had withdrawn from society to escape the pain. It had helped in one way and hurt in another. The loneliness was eating him alive. He now lived in the isolation of the woods. He kept it simple with no electricity or plumbing, just getting by with the bare essentials.

He had the river near by for water and his fireplace and lanterns were his heat and light. He was happy with just those necessities. He didn't have a television or any electrical devices in need of outlets. He had a battery operated radio to which he used for the weather or to fill the silence but not much else. His deck of playing cards was his main past time. They were now getting thin and worn from so much use but he still played them every night before bed.

His scars covered his entire body making him look like a patchwork quilt that had been crudely thrown together. His face was the worst because that was what people had seen the most of. Duel scars ran from ear to mouth on either side and made him look hideous. People would laugh, point, call him a freak or make cruel jokes. The children would cry in fear and ask "Mama what is that monster doing here?"

Never had the pain been so bad as that. He could handle most things but being feared and called a monster were the worst to him. He knew he was an unworthy freak and didn't deserve to live but he didn't need people telling him so. That was the last straw. He decided that no one would miss him if he disappeared. No one would wonder where he went. All anyone would care about was that the monster was gone.

That had been true. No one sent out a search party for him. No one wondered if he was okay and no one cared. He embraced the loneliness that was his new found friend and took life one day at a time. He hunted and gathered wood every few days. The hunting was exciting and the gathering of wood was peaceful. Nobody bothered him and nobody told him what he could or couldn't do.

He wasn't a mountain man with a scraggly beard or unruly hair. He kept himself clean shaven and always kept up his hygiene. He may not live among people but he still cared about weather he was clean or not. He hauled water on his sled to the cabin where he boiled it on his pot belly cook stove. He had a tub in a secluded corner for bathing in the winter time that he enjoyed on cold nights. It was always nice to chase the chill away and get a good nights' sleep.

He was now bundled up and pulling his sled behind him as he walked around the woods gathering more wood for the fire. He had been lucky on several occasions to find dry wood this time of year. Now snow fell steadily from the sky and a blizzard was expected to come in by tonight. He gathered what he could that would dry out in a hurry should he need it immediately. He walked out further to a clearing he knew well. It was usually his best source for wood.

As he gathered wood the snow began to fall harder. He checked his compass to make sure he hadn't wandered the wrong direction. When the snow was falling it was easy to get turned around. He knew the woods by heart but the winter got everyone turned around. After he was sure he was on the right heading he returned to his task at hand. The air was cold and the wind began to chill him even in his heavy winter attire. He shook off the shiver that would have run through him.

He continued to gather wood and check his whereabouts. He would finish in time to get it all in before the first of the blizzard would hit. He had a pot of hot cocoa on the stove and he couldn't wait to get inside and kick back with a cup. As he made his way closer to the edge of the clearing a soft groan could be heard. He turned in the direction he had thought it to be. He saw nothing. Snow, snow and more snow. He decided he had heard it in his head. He began to pick up more wood when it sounded again. Louder this time.

He spun around dropping the wood in his hand on the ground as he did. He looked hard at the ground and the trees and anywhere he could see through the falling snow. A bit of blue could be seen in the snow a few feet from where he stood. He walked slowly towards the swatch of blue he could see in the snow. Kneeling down close to it he reached out a hand and brushed the snow away. A gloved hand was apparent. He jumped back and almost landed on his ass over the shock of his discovery.

Another person? Up here? Why? It didn't really matter. The fact was that there was indeed a person covered in snow in his part of the woods. He crept over to the person and began brushing snow away from their face. A pale cheek appeared covered in scratches and bruises. He quickly brushed the snow off the rest of the face to reveal a strong jaw line and magenta colored eyes blinking up at him in confusion. A moment later the eyes closed as the young boy fell unconscious.

Kakuzu thought for a moment. He was asking for trouble helping this boy. That would mean that someone would know his whereabouts. Although he couldn't just leave him out here to freeze. He quickly brushed the wood off the sled onto the ground and lifted the boy finding that he was surprisingly light for a male. He laid him carefully on the sled in case the boy had more injuries. He covered him with a canvas tarp that he used to keep the wood from getting wetter.

He trekked back the way he had come but already his tracks were gone due to the snow that fell heavily from the sky. He checked the compass repeatedly to make sure they both didn't end up buried in the blizzard. It didn't take long to reach his door though it seemed as though it should have taken longer he was sure must have hurried more than usual. He opened his door and quickly unwrapped the boy to carry him into the house.

He kicked the door closed behind him as he carried the boy to his bedroom. He lay the boy carefully on the bed and began removing the boys coat and gloves. The boy wore no hat and his ears were beet red. His nose and cheeks were slightly rosy from the cold and his fingers felt like ice. Kakuzu went to the kitchen and pulled the heating pan from the fire. He had used this technique many times during cold winter nights' and nothing warmed his feet better.

He slipped the heating pan in between the mattresses and grabbed another blanket from the chest at the end of the bed. He wrapped the boy in the blankets and rubbed his fingers between his hands trying to warm the fingers. After a few moments he tucked the boys' hands under the blankets and went to get his hot cocoa. So much for getting wood today. He would have to wait until after the storm.

He woke with a start and realized he was sleeping in his chair. It was warm due to the fireplace still blazing strong. He looked around wondering why he was still in his chair and hadn't gone to bed yet. A soft cry of pain drifted to his ears from his room. Oh yeah, that's why. He stood up and stretched his back out. He stumbled tiredly to his room to see what the boy was fussing about. When he reached his room he could see the boy clearly in the lantern light.

The boy sat up looking around in confusion and fear. He held his back in pain and cried out in shock and fear at the sight of Kakuzu. Kakuzu knew those cries to well. He glared and turned to leave the room. Let the boy deal with his own pain and issues but he would be damned if he was going to stand here and take someone's cruel fear of him. He returned to his chair and tried to return to sleep.

A moment later the sound of footsteps on hardwood made him open his eyes and acknowledge the others presence. The boy stood staring at his rescuer for a long time. It made Kakuzu uneasy how the boy stayed trained on his face. He looked away to escape the eyes that bore into him. "It isn't nice to stare you know." He said gruffly. The boy looked down for a moment as if in shame.

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out who you were and why you rescued me." The boy said and then stared into the fireplace as Kakuzu was doing. "My name is Hidan, by the way and thank you for the rescue. I will get my things and get out of your hair." He said. He returned to the bedroom to put on his shoes and his coat when Kakuzu came into the room. "I'm afraid that will be impossible. Look out the window." He said. Hidan looked out the window as told and cursed. He turned back to Kakuzu. "I promise to be gone as soon as the storm is over." He said as he went to the living room.

"I will sleep on the floor if you give me a blanket and pillow. I have slept in worse places believe me." He said. Kakuzu was shocked to see that this boy was talking to him so calmly. He expected that the boy would have thrown a fit about being stuck with a monster for any length of time. As a matter of fact the boy didn't act scared of him at all. Kakuzu wanted to desperately believe this but thought the boy was just hiding it well. "You will catch pneumonia sleeping on the floor. You can use the bed." Kakuzu said casually.

Hidan looked at the bed and then at Kakuzu. "Where would you sleep?" He asked. Kakuzu motioned to his chair. "My chair will be fine for a night." He said. Hidan thought for a moment and then doubled over from the pain in his ribs he was only now aware of. Kakuzu walked over and helped Hidan to the chair he had motioned to. "Would you like to explain how you ended up out in the snow unconscious?" Kakuzu asked as he settled Hidan back against the backrest of the chair.

Hidan gave Kakuzu a forlorn look. "I….ran away from home a while ago. I was just cutting through the woods to get to the train station. I figured I would just ride the rails for a while until I found a place to stay." Hidan now looked at the floor feeling self conscious. Kakuzu raised his brow. "So how did you end up in the snow unconscious then?" Kakuzu pushed. Hidan sighed. "I was walking along a ridge when the edge broke off and made me tumble down the side of it until I ended up where you found me. I had no idea that I ended up that close to anyone." Hidan said apologetically.

Kakuzu waved it off. "You were lucky you did. Any longer and you would have been buried completely and I would have found your corpse come spring." Hidan nodded as he thought about how lucky he actually had been. Hidan winced again as he settled into the chair more. Kakuzu leaned forward and grabbed the hem of Hidan's shirt and pulled it up without warning. Hidan turned five shades of red as Kakuzu ran his fingers softly over the massive bruise that now covered his left side. He dropped the shirt and walked out of the living area to the small kitchen.

He returned with some medicine in hand. "Its only aspirin but it will help with the swelling and some of the pain." Kakuzu said. Hidan took them from Kakuzu and put them in his mouth carefully. Kakuzu already had a glass of water for him and he took it gratefully. "Thank you for helping me as much as you have. I am grateful that you found me. I promise to get out of your hair as soon as I can." Hidan said and closed his eyes. He was so tired still and it was so comfortable by the fireplace. Kakuzu grabbed a blanket and covered up the boy. He walked to his little table and pulled out his deck of cards.

Sometime around 12:30 am Kakuzu awoke, not realizing he had fallen asleep on his arm. A card was stuck to his cheek from laying on it so long. He pulled it free only to feel the imprint still there. He sighed at his ignorance. A soft moan emitted form the chair and Kakuzu walked around to the front of it. Hidan was trying to get to a sitting position and was gripping his side trying not to hurt it too much. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan and helped him to stand up. "Thanks." Hidan gritted out between his teeth. "Where are you headed?" Kakuzu asked.

"To the bathroom. I have to piss." Hidan said tiredly. Kakuzu stopped mid motion. "I don't know if you have noticed but there isn't one." Kakuzu said. Hidan gave Kakuzu a look. His eye twitched. "You have no bathroom? Where the hell do you do your dirty work?" He asked in alarm. Kakuzu walked him over to a door in the side of the kitchen and opened it. A small portable toilet was set up in the middle of the enclosure. The room was an ice box and wind whipped through it. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Hidan asked in shock.

"I'm afraid not princess. This is the bathroom. Take it or leave it." Kakuzu said. He let go of Hidan and turned to leave. "Wait. Will you just stay in case I need your help?" Hidan asked hurriedly. Kakuzu nodded and Hidan used the wall to lean against to undo his pants. He stepped close to the toilet and released his bladder. He sighed in relief and redid his pants. He turned around to leave the little shamble of a bathroom and tripped on his own two feet. He cursed in pain as his side twisted along with him.

Kakuzu caught him quickly and picked him up carefully and carried him to the bedroom. He tucked Hidan in under the covers of the bed and placed a pillow at his side to help ease the pain. Hidan was asleep in no time. Kakuzu returned to the living room and slept in his chair. Morning came some hours later to find that they were snowed in and would be for a couple of days at least. Hidan still slumbered with Kakuzu checking on him every so often. He finally got a good look at Hidan while he slept in the light of day.

The boy was beautiful. The color had returned to his cheeks now that he wasn't so cold and he looked healthier. The bruise on his cheek was darker this morning and the cut he sustained on his lip was less noticeable. Kakuzu walked out to the kitchen and made some hot oatmeal hoping to give Hidan a warm healthy breakfast when he woke. He carried it into the bedroom just as Hidan was waking up. "I brought you some warm oatmeal. I hope you like it. It isn't much but-" Hidan grabbed it from his hands and began eating as though he hadn't eat in months. Kakuzu was sure that couldn't be true but maybe a week or so at least.

Hidan emptied the pole in two minutes flat and handed the bowl back to Kakuzu. "Would you like some more?" He asked. Hidan blushed but nodded. Kakuzu returned a couple minutes later with a fresh bowl which Hidan ate a little slower but not much. He again handed Kakuzu the bowl and then sighed in contentment. He leaned against the pillow and looked around the room. It was almost what he expected but not quite. In the dark he had seen the walls and they had looked scary in the shadows.

Today however they looked fine. A picture or two hung here or there but not much else. He could here a spoon clinking into a bowl much like his had and realized that Kakuzu must be eating his breakfast too. He slowly slid out of the bed and carefully stood up. He was surprised to find that his side hurt less this morning then last night. He was grateful. He walked slowly to the living room and stopped in the door way. The air was cold and nipped at his skin. He shivered and winced.

Kakuzu looked up for a moment and then began to stand up to give Hidan his chair. "No you don't have to its okay. I can sit there." He said pointing at a kitchen chair in the corner of the room. Kakuzu looked at the chair and shook his head. "Its better if I sit there and you sit here with your side hurting." Kakuzu said. Hidan blushed. He felt like a chic that got special treatment for his gender. Hidan walked over to the chair at the same time that Kakuzu was going to walk away and they collided sending both of them crashing down into the recliner chair.

Hidan was on Kakuzu's lap and Kakuzu had his arms around Hidan as if it was the most natural position in the world. Hidan was in tears as his side regained power with pain. Kakuzu held the boy against him as he tried to soothe the injured boy's side. Hidan held his head against Kakuzu's chest and panted as he tried to breathe normal through the pain. After a few moments Hidan sat up and looked at his rescuer. He looked into Kakuzu's eyes and smiled. He leaned forward and boldly kissed Kakuzu's lips.

Kakuzu stared at Hidan in shock wondering just what the hell had happened. "I wanted to thank you for saving me and how good you have been to me. I will forever be in your debt." Hidan said with a bright red blush. Kakuzu stood up and placed Hidan in his chair behind him. He walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed trying to get a grip on things. A moment later Hidan entered the room. "I am really sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I just wanted to give you something so you would know how grateful I am and so you wouldn't forget me when I am gone." Hidan said wistfully.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan for a moment. "I am a monster. Don't you see it?" He painfully asked. Hidan furrowed his brows. "People stare at me and whisper and kids cry and others throw things at me. I can't go out in public because of the things people do and say." Kakuzu said bitterly. A tear slipped down his cheek and he harshly brushed it away. Hidan sat on the bed next to Kakuzu his side forgotten. "You are beautiful to me. I don't even know you and you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life." Hidan said softly.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan and smiled. He leaned over and kissed Hidan's cheek. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I have been so alone for so long and you just fell from the sky. Almost literally." Kakuzu said with a small chuckle. It sounded strange to his ears because he hadn't laughed in so long. Hidan laughed with him and it was music to his ears. "Maybe you should stay here and get to know me a lot better." Kakuzu said hopefully. "Yeah, I am thinking that maybe I should. My very own beautiful monster." Hidan said and Kakuzu kissed his lips.


End file.
